


Introductions

by unwindmyself



Series: curious shapes shift in the dark [87]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, First Meetings, Fix-It, Gen, Party, Vampire Politics, agency and choices!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwindmyself/pseuds/unwindmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the night goes on, more guests meet and observe each other and Jessica makes a decision about her cabinet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Part five, "Love You More."
> 
>  **Original Characters** : Evelyn Winter, Ghaliya Kazdaghli, Asra Amirmoez, Rhys Averill, Devi Avninder, Kaete Himura, seen Tsula Keys

“I’m really proud of you, Jess,” Jason says.  It looks like he’s laid in bed with pillows and, Jessica notices, her gifted panda bear.

“Thanks, Jase,” she replies shyly.  “I mean, I haven’t really done anything yet.”

“No, but you’re gonna,” he says resolutely.  “And that’s awesome.”

“Jessica?” comes Pam’s voice from behind them.  “Sweetie, you’re wanted on the floor.”  She tilts her chin at Jason, in what must be a rueful acknowledgment hello.  “How’s it going?” she asks, though she sounds like she doesn’t really care.

“Okay,” he shrugs.

That nicety disposed of, Pam says, “You gotta go greet your public, Your Highness.”

“We’ll talk more later, okay?” Jessica says to Jason.  

“Yeah,” Jason agrees with a smile.  “Catch you later, Queen Jess.”  And he clicks off.

“C’mon, Queen Jess,” Pam drawls, repeating the nickname as sardonically as possible despite the mannerly way she offers Jessica a hand up.

And she’s barely standing before Nora comes to take her hand, grinning.  “Darling,” she croons.  “Have you really spoken to Evelyn yet?”  She guides her toward the woman in question, who smiles almost shyly.

“Huh-uh,” Jessica says, slightly startled.  “Hi, uh, Chancellor Winter.”

Evelyn rolls her eyes fondly.  “Please, let’s ignore the formalities,” she says.  “Evelyn.”  She has a pleasant accent, soft and endearing and very Georgian, and it helps put Jessica at ease, which is a blessing.

“Jessica,” replies Jessica.  “Did you used to be Authority?”

Evelyn shakes her head.  “I’ve been one of Queen Tsula’s advisors for decades,” she says, nodding toward the queen of Georgia, currently engaged in a surprisingly civil if vehement conversation with Rikki and Danielle.  “She recommended I be considered for a chancellorship.”

“That’s so cool,” Jessica exclaims.

“Can I leave you two for a moment?” Nora asks quietly.  “I should check on our other guests.”

“Yeah, that’s okay,” Jessica replies, and Evelyn nods.  “I just kinda had an idea, though, can we talk when you get back?”

“Of course,” Nora murmurs.

 

* * *

 

“Well, this is quite _une grande soirée_ ,” Ghaliya croons, coming up behind Pam and Tara at the “punchbowl” where they’re currently stationed.

“ _Très charmant_ ,” Asra agrees from the other side.

“Christ, As, you look like Bondage Princess Barbie,” Pam mutters, waving a hand in the general direction of Asra’s body.  She’s wearing a floor-length gown, but it looks like it’s made out of spun sugar, which is to say it’s wholly see-through, and it’s worn over a strappy patent leather body harness.

“Scandalous,” Ghaliya says cheerfully.

“It seemed correct,” Asra chirps.  “We’re here to represent the vampire counterculture, no?”

“I thought you were here as our friends,” Tara says.

“Technically, yes,” Ghaliya says airily.  “But now that _mon miel le plus doux_ is part of the system for true, we’re clearly the alt fantasy.”

“I still can’t believe you’re agreeing to play sheriff,” Asra murmurs.  “And that you didn’t insist on having a part in the ceremony.  So unlike you on both accounts.”

“I’m not exactly proud of my new position,” Pam deadpans, “but I can’t exactly say no to taking it when I’m in the queen’s royal household.”

“And what about you, _petite étoile_?” Asra asks Tara, playing with a lock of her hair. “What role are you playing in this brave new world?”

Tara shrugs.  “I help run the bar.”

 

* * *

 

“So spokeswoman, huh,” Braelyn asks.

“Yeah,” Willa agrees.  She kind of wishes she could snack on something right now - she’s not hungry, but social eating is something she’s just realizing the conversational advantage of.  “It was Nora’s idea, and it really only came up a couple nights ago.”

“Still, that’s exciting,” Danika chimes in.  “What are you gonna be doing even?”

“I’m the new-new Nan Flanagan,” Willa chirps.  “Ask Sookie.  Then promise Sookie I’ll be less of a cranky bitch about it.”

Danika and Braelyn shrug at each other.

 

* * *

 

“What did you want to ask me about, darling?” Nora asks Jessica once they can steal a moment to themselves.

“So when Evelyn and I were talkin’, right, she mentioned Queen Tsula havin’ advisors, and that kinda got me thinkin’,” Jessica babbles.  “Like, we’ve all got a new job in the government ‘cept Tara, right?”

“Yes,” Nora agrees.  “Shame, I think the girl would make an excellent politician, but she didn’t seem interested in anything particular.”

“Well, maybe we just didn’t have the right idea for her yet,” Jessica says.  “I was thinkin’ I could ask her to maybe be my Hand of the Queen, y’know?”

Nora chuckles, but she can tell it’s a serious suggestion.  “I think she’d be wonderful, and I think you’re wonderful for thinking of it,” she declares.

“Cool,” Jessica says, and before she can stop herself she raises her voice loud enough to be heard over the others in the room and says, “Can I have your attention, please?”

Some heads turn her way, but it takes Eric shouting, “The queen would like your attention,” for the rest to do.

“Thanks,” Jessica says, first to Eric and then to the crowd.  “So I’m new to this whole thing, and I don’t know if this is exactly how other vampire monarchs do it, but I was just realizin’ I don’t wanna take this on without somebody by my side to tell me what’s up, and I can’t think of anyone who’s better at tellin’ it like it is than my… than Tara.”

Tara’s eyes go wide.  “What the hell’re you askin’ Jess?” she mumbles.

“I’m askin’, before everyone, would you be my Hand?” Jessica replies, grinning.  “My number one go-to adviser, who’s gonna say no when I need to hear it and say yes when I’m too nervous to and everything in between.  Please?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Tara whispers, ignoring the fact that everyone in the room is staring at her.  “I’m… I don’t know the first thing about this shit.”

“You know stuff about life,” Jessica replies.  “Say you’ll do it?  For your… adopted big-little sister-cousin?”

“I’ll try,” Tara says.  Normally she wouldn’t jump into a thing like this, but - well, she can’t really opt out and she’s surprised to realize she doesn’t really want to.  “Not makin’ any promises.”

Jessica speeds over to wrap her in a giant hug as everyone applauds.

 

* * *

 

“So y’all seriously aren’t dating,” Charlaine says, staring between Devi and Rhys.

“We seriously aren’t dating,” Rhys replies, looking amused.  “Devi is a sister to me.”  That has its normal meaning when they use it, of course.  “And besides, neither of us are interested in that.”

Adilyn wrinkles her nose.  “That, dating, or that, like, the opposite sex?”

“In my case, both,” Rhys smirks (Adilyn can hear Charlaine’s internal cursing).

“In my case, mostly the latter, sometimes the former,” Devi says.  “It’s not that weird, some people just aren’t wired up that way.”

“How’d you know?” Adilyn asks softly, earnestly.

 

* * *

 

“ _Konbanwa_ , Kaete-chan,” Nora singsongs, coming up behind the woman who started Evelyn’s applause.  “ _Ogenkidesuka_?”  Apparently oblivious to Jessica’s confusion, the two kiss each other’s cheeks hello.

“ _Watashi wa subarashīdesu_ ,” Kaete chirps.  “ _Anata wa ai o motte imasu_.”

Nora ducks her head shyly, which is interesting, not something Jessica has ever seen before.  “ _Moshika shitara_ ,” she says.  “Kaete, may I introduce Her Royal Highness Jessica Chloe Hamby.”

Kaete gives a wry little bow and just when Jessica is starting to worry about the fact that she doesn’t know Japanese, Kaete says, “Lovely to meet you.”

“Jessica,” Nora says in turn, “this is Kaete Himura.  She and I worked in the International Vampire Scientific Program together, ages ago.  She’s with the Yakanomo Corporation now.”

“I’m based in Tokyo,” Kaete says.  “I don’t spend a lot of time in the States, but of course I had to fly in for my Nora.”

Jessica wasn’t expecting to meet one of her girlfriend’s exes tonight, but whatever.  “I’m glad you’re here,” she says, all Southern manners.  “It’s really neat to have someone from everywhere here.”

“Yes,” Kaete smiles.  “I am going to be working closely with the chancellors, but as for you, we’ll see.  I think it was important we meet, though.”

Nora beams.  

 

* * *

 

“Thank god, a vaguely familiar face.”

Danika and Braelyn turn around and are met with a sleekly dressed blonde.

“Amber, hey,” Willa says, looking surprised.  “I didn’t see you earlier.”

“I blend well,” Amber quips.  “Jesus fuck who’s this and why do they smell so good.”

“Braelyn, and this’s Danika,” Braelyn says.  “We’re sisters, and I’m Willa’s girlfriend.”

“And we’ve got other sisters who’re here and we’re all fairies but we’ve got vampire buddies so you can’t eat us,” Danika finishes.  “And, uh, who are you exactly?”

“I’m Sarah Newlin’s sister,” Amber declares.

**Author's Note:**

>  _une grande soirée_ ; "a grand evening"  
>  _très charmant_ ; "very charming"  
>  _mon miel le plus doux_ ; "my sweetest honey"  
>  _petite étoile_ ; "little star"  
>  _konbanwa_ ; "good evening"  
>  _ogenkidesuka_ ; "how are you"  
>  _watashi wa subarashīdesu_ ; "I'm wonderful"  
>  _Anata wa ai o motte imasu_ ; "and you have love"  
>  _moshika shitara_ ; "just maybe"


End file.
